Kyo and Tohru Lemon
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: Kyo and Tohru. Rated M! ;) One shot. Yeahhh. Sexiness.


**Hi!:P This is my very first fanfic so I'm hoping it isn't too bad. But anyways tell me what you think!:D This is a fruits basket lemon so please don't hate me if the fanfic comes out to be really sucky because this is my first time but ya anways I hope you enjoy!:D 3**

* * *

Tohru was moaning as Kyo was roaming all over her body; he couldn't stand her soft skin and change of voice as soon as he touched her.

"K-kyo kun," Was all she could manage to get out while Kyo was touching her. Kyo had touched her before but never like this. Every time he touched her she felt like her skin was being burned by his hands. It felt good to have his hands on her though. She had always secretly wanted to Kyo to touch her like this but was always to scared to say anything or do anything. He slowly moved his hands up to cup her breasts and play with them.

Tohru threw her head back in a wordless cry as he continued to do this, licking, biting, and sucking on her nipple. A wet pool of hot liquids were forming between her legs and she wanted him to go inside her so badly. He slowly slid his hands down her sides and reached the area he was aiming for. He rubbed his finger against her underwear right wear her spot was and she whined.

"Do you like this Tohru?" Kyo asked. She nodded, her face red and sweaty. Kyo smiled at this and continued to play with her. Kyo looked up at her one more time for approval to keep going and of course she didn't want him to stop he started to kiss her nipples and led kisses going all the way down her stomach and to her spot he most desired.

He pulled down her panties and threw them on the floor she tried to cover herself up but he held her arms back, looked her straight into her eyes and said "You're beautiful."

She blushed like mad as he went down and blew his breath at her opening. She couldn't stand it anymore she moaned trying to restrain herself. He started to lick her nub and suck on it as he stuck a finger threw her womanhood. She was panting moaning and she felt dizzy.

Kyo kept doing this until he stuck two fingers in and she was on her edge and she came as he lapped her juices up. He looked up at her and he had a mischievous smile on his face as he saw her panting and her face red as a tomato. He came up to her and started french kissing her both not stopping until they needed air. They were feeling each others tongues and playing with each others bodies. Tohru was becoming inpatient and wanted for Kyo to take his boxers off. She slowly guided her hands down his chest making him shiver and reaching around the waist band that were in his boxers and started to pull them down. She couldn't believe how big and hard he was.

She thought to herself "I don't know if that will even fit inside me." But not caring she lightly touched around the base of his penis and he groaned. She then went down and licked his tip. He threw his head back and grabbed her hair as she continued licking and sucking. She then took his whole penis and shoved it in her mouth, he was trying to get a grip so he wouldn't yell and wake up the rest of the Sohma family.

He then said "Tohru, don't!" And he came as it ended up on her face and in her mouth. He blushed and looked at Tohru while she licked up his juices.

Kyo then flipped her over and said "I want to be inside of you." He kissed her and put his penis inside of her.

She yelled and he kissed her again so she wouldn't wake up the rest of the Sohma family she started to cry and he licked up her tears he looked at her and said "I'll be gentle. I promise."

He slowly went in further and soon the feeling of pain for Tohru was being replaced by a good feeling and she loved it. He started to move his hips and she tried to move her hips in the same way yo was going and soon they were thrusting together.

She started to feel her edge coming near and she said quietly "Kyo! I'm gonna cum!  
"Me too Tohru!" Said Kyo.

And they were thrusting harder than ever before making a sloshing juice sound as it came out of her vagina while he was pumping in and out of her.

"Tohru, I'm c-cumming!" And he released his seed into her while she climaxed and came all over him.

He slowly pulled out and wrapped each other in a blanket and said "God I love you Tohru." "I l-love you too K-kyo."

* * *

**The end!**


End file.
